


The Miraculous Camshow

by Tadaheressin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Camgirl, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadaheressin/pseuds/Tadaheressin
Summary: What's a model to do when he's flate broke and in his prime? Porn, the answer is porn. And a seamstress when she wants to fund herself through college. Oddly enough, same answer.





	1. Chapter 1

_****_ ****

Adrien Agreste, child model, born into wealth, was out of cash.

Why, you may ask? Simple, his father took it away. Why did he take it away? Adrien refused his wishes. Why did he refuse his fathers wishes and what were they? Well shut up and listen to the story I'm getting to that. Adrien was half a year into university and loving the (modicum) of freedom it afforded. Of course, he only got in after convincing his father that it wouldn't affect the modeling, or, perhaps even improve it. Sadly that still meant he was at the mercy of his fathers schedule, and that week he'd finally had enough. The photo shoots got in the way of his classes and his grades were slipping, adding to the already substantial (Adrien liked to think he didn't hold grudges, he was wrong) amount of resentment he had for his father. That finally came to a head when a shoot was on the same day as one of his exams, and he snapped. He yelled for a few hours, his father threatened him, the threat was not hollow. And there he was, without money and mounting tuition fees/bills. Of course he had some saved up, but that only lasted like, a month. So what does a model do when he is out of cash and still in his prime?

Porn, the answer is porn.

Adrien had lived a sheltered childhood. Not so sheltered that he didn't know about the human body but sheltered enough that his search history was cleaner than Jesus's conscious. The only time he'd even dipped into that side of things was when he checked out a book in the library, read the first few lines, and put it back after turning bright red. That was another thing that changed at university. Look, he was a single, 19 year old with a need to rebel and uncapped wifi. What else could he have done? Read smut?

He did that as well actually. Man that innocence died fast.

But that was exactly what lead to him choosing how he would make money. (He would've gotten a real job, but he didn't really know, how). And so he found himself taking out a small loan for a high quality webcam. He maybe didn't expect a good one to be so cheap, which also lead to him blushing bright red in front of an adult shop with the intent of making some investments. Lube (be responsible kids), a dildo (it was like five inches, he was new to that) and still having a few extra bucks. Now, Adrien did not want to be found by anyone even remotely linked to his father, least of all the man himself (he'd seen his search history) and while the idea of family seeing him put on a show was enough to make him rethink the whole plan, he figured the internet was a big place. To be safe though, he bought a black eye mask and head band with cat ears, which might've been copying a girl who's shows he frequented   
, but he let it slide. "Looks like you've got plans." The cashier laughed as she rung up his purchases and Adrien nearly died, just quickly nodding before leaving as quickly as he could.

And at the end of the day, Adrien Agreste was setting up an account on a site called Miraculous Cams under the username ChatNoir. Alone in his apartment (money had its perks) and full of nerves. He had the mask and cat ears on, stripped down to his underwear (he wore boxers) and was waiting to get an offer. Starting on a private show seemed easier, he figured. It was nearing 10 PM when he finally got an offer for 150 dollars, which lead to a chat room with a little window he could see himself in. There was one for the user, though it was dark (not unusual). In the window he looked completely different, eyes practically glowing against the dark mask like acid, shadows (he darkened the lights for mood) playing on his features. It wasn't until the chat box dinged that he started to life.

Anonymous: "Hey newbie."

Chat laughed awkwardly and played with his hair. "What gave it away?"

Anonymous: "Your set up mostly. Everything else is actually pretty good."

He flushed under the compliment and grinned. "You got any advice to give then?"

Anonymous: "You don't have a sheet in case of any mess and your toys aren't on display. Unless you don't have any."

The blonde looked up at the ceiling and though for a moment before answering. "You're right, give me a moment."

Anonymous: "Take your time newbie."

He disappeared from the screen for a moment before returning with the aforementioned sheet and that days purchases. "Alright, all here." He decided to assume his role. "What would you like me to do?~"

Internally he was screaming.

Anonymous: "One last question. Why the mask and ears, you trying to hide?"

Chat was taken aback a moment before answering with a smirk. "I, good patron, am Chat Noir. And I do not hide," he paused and let out a little growl, "much."

Anonymous: "Alright, well. I want you to show me what you have under there, Mon Chaton."

He blushed at the French, but quickly obeyed, stripping out of his boxes. He, by no means, was small. At least six or seven inches, and four fingers thick. Topped by a patch of blonde fuzz he never bother to shave. Paler than the rest of his body too. He was also, on a note, not one of those guys who had it unnaturally smooth.

Anonymous: "Mmm, yummy. Start touching yourself."

Blush darkening he began. Slowly stroking the entire length and sighing, enjoying the sensation. He was getting off on being watched as well, a kink he didn't know he possessed.

Anonymous: "Good kitty. Speed up."

Good kitty? Good kitty!? "Oh fuck yes." Chat moaned out, speeding his movements at the words. Just those two words set him on fire, rearing for more. On instinct he tried to turn a whimper into mewl.

Anonymous: "Such a pretty kitten. Keep going, be a good boy."

His pupils dilated to twice their size, his moans becoming breathy and the pleasure spreading up from his groin. He close his eyes and sunk into the pleasure as a trail of pre started dripping onto the sheet. The mewls became more common, mingling into all the sounds. He was only broken from the experience by another ding from his computer.

Anonymous: "Get on all fours and turn around."

Adrien was so deep into the experience that he didn't even think about what he was doing before his ass was towards the camera, one hand on his length and the other going for the bottle of lube.

Anonymous: "Wag your tail."

He wiggled his ass in the air, watching the screen with a needy expression. He was having way too good of a time. As the ex-model popped the cap on the lube (he was excited) another message came through, and what can only be describe as a Cheshire grin.

Anonymous: "Use your toy kitty."

Adrien was the kind of guy who, while not being constantly humorous or witty, did possess the capacity. What he didn't expect was his ability to turn into, for lack of a better word, a cocky shit. Sitting back onto his knees, he grabbed the dildo and smirked at the camera, winking as he slid the tip into his mouth. Despite the chat boxes silence, he had a good idea of how shocked his patron was. Pushing the toy further in, deep throating it and relaxing the muscle before removing it with a pop.

Anonymous: "Not what I expected but I'm not complaining."

He just smirked more as he poured lube onto the dildo, taking a moment to splatter some over his chest and cock. Getting back on all fours and loosening himself with his fingers and moaning at the sensation. He had experimented a lot in his half a year of university. The teen didn't hesitate before he slipped the dildo into his body, shuddering at the sensation and taking in a breath. Slowly he started moving it in and out of his body, moaning and whimpering ad the sensation. It didn't take long for the pleasure to start building up in him, hips bucking in time with his movements while he sputtered out half phrases and exclamations of pleasure. It wasn't until he got another message that he peaked.

Anonymous: "You're so good Mon Chaton."

His climax hit him like a goddam train. Shuddering and clenching his fists, letting out a sound like a yowl and splattering the blanket with milky white. "Holy shit."

Anonymous: "Thanks for the show Kitty, expect me to be a regular."

Right before they user logged off, Adrien asked. "Wait! If you're gonna be a regular, could I just have something to call you by?"

Anonymous: "I guess that's fair. I'll just say you can come up with it, but I am a lady."

Adrien moved to face the camera and grinned. "See you again then, princess."

 

 

 

 


	2. Dextourous

Chapter two: Dexterous.

There are a few ways to experience university.

Way one is easy, it's payed for, you have friends, you study and party and pass. Way two is also easy but less fun. It's all payed for, you don't make friends, but you pass. The third depends heavily on circumstance, where you pay your own way through college. The enjoyment depends on your job. And Marinette was enjoying hers. A lot.

You see, a single bakery, while it can fund normal schooling, does not cover a good university. Marinette had decided to pay herself and pursue her dreams. However, she had failed to find a job that payed enough. And she already owed because of the loan she took for the first month of tuition! And so, she turned to the most immediately effective solution. Cam shows. 

After buying a red polka dotted mask (if she became famous she didn't want her "career" to be tied to her) and a webcam, she did her first private show and made a good handful of cash. Then she did another, and another. Then she started getting so many messages she had to do a group show. Then she made a pair of gloves with the same colour scheme. Then she started formalizing everything and coming up with new ideas. Then she made a YouTube channel and started uploading videos that helped get the information to her viewers. Then she started uploading random gaming videos out of boredom. And that's how she started full time camming as Ladybug (leave her alias alone she likes red).

Obviously she didn't tell her parents (their little girl, naked on the internet? It's more likely than you think.) or any of her friends, especially Adrien. She wasn't embarrassed, by no means. She just didn't want to deal with that conversation, and her ex-crush had been so sheltered and innocent, his reaction would be, something. While Marinette had gotten over her puppy love, she still wanted that (sweet Agreste Ass) boy in her life. He was desirable, literally no one who was attracted to guys couldn't say otherwise. The sweet smile, gentle nature and hints of his wry humor were probably the best combination ever. Not to mention his model body, though she did wish he'd eat a bit more.

But Adrien was not what was occupying her mind, well not totally. As a girl with needs, she frequented the same cam site she performed on. And after watching a new guy with the same honey blonde hair and green eyes, she needed some release. While, sadly, the show was too short to "get her where she needed to go", she did have a way that would as well as net her some extra cash. And so, once she had her mask and gloves on, minus everything, she started a group show. On clicked the camera, showing an empty chat box and a video window. Sitting on her haunches, she waved before very quickly begging the show. (The aforementioned needs).

Comments started dinging and donations were made but she was paying zero attention, the show was more for her sake. Quickly running a hand down to the patch of dark her and busying the other with one of her breasts. Short gasps were the only audio and she mentally kicked herself. (You were supposed to put music on damnit!)   
She was far too needy to care for long however, rubbing the hood of her clit and groaning into the air. A slow, syrupy kind of pleasure made its way into her, piling at her hips. It wasn't until she touched the node of nerves did the sensation become charged, light dancing in her vision and the feeling becoming hot and sharp, almost unbearably so. 

Massaging slow circles against the flesh and feeling the dampness worsen, Marinette imagined that she was being held from behind, honey blonde hair tickling the back of her neck and thin fingers against her body. Repeatedly she switched between the two men, settling on the one she knew for longest before slowly, ever so slow, driving the tip of her index into her. The computer exploded with messages and donations, clearly people had been waiting for the part of the show. 

Making slow circles while shallowly within herself, Marinette slowly drove herself further and further before completely sinking it in, driving the sensation into her core with a barely restrained moan. Slowly she opened her eyes, not realizing she shut them, and looked down at her body. Very much enjoying the extra sensation the gloves provided (they were faux leather but damn if that still didn't scratch the itch), she repeated the movements with her middle finger and letting out another groan as she was filled further. She moved the two independently from one another, one going to her G spot and the other as deep as possible, setting off two veins of pleasure. In the moment she was very, very glad that dexterity was among her abilities before driving in a third finger and grinding her clit into the palm of her hand, hissing and groaning in pleasure.

Thanks to the multi-faceted nature of her ministrations against her core and breast, a spring started loading itself in her gut, filling her vision with little dots. Speeding up everything, the spring slowly tightened until was unbearable, violently snapping finally. Arching her back and practically screaming and she came, riding it out as each heartbeat wrought another pulse of orgasmic rush. Out of her body washed a stream of liquid, a jet of it matching each pulse, thigh muscles trembling in time.

Slowly, very slowly, she came down from her high. Half heartedly waving bye to her viewers and cutting off the feed before slumping into bed, tired as all hell. 

As she drifted into sleep, she decided she would watch the new blondes career closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll wanna follow my Tumblr, it's Eternally-Frustrated. Ask me shit or whatever.


	3. Hey there stranger

People obviously want to make money.

If you're reading this that should be obvious. I mean you saw the concept behind this thing? I mean I hope you did else-wise this makes no sense. But the point I'm trying to get to here (please stop interrupting me by the way) is that a coffee shop near a college is a great investment. Especially if the only competition is a full half hour drive away. And so, The Ladies cafe was booming, more so under its new manager, Alya. 

People also met up there often, more by accident. And thus, our protagonists bumped into each other. Adrien was buying donuts (they had black icing and little cat whiskers stenciled on) while Marinette was buying a bagel (even a sweet tooth can rot away) when they, quite literally, bumped into each other. And with Marinette be BAF (buff as fuck) Adrien was on his Assgreste and oh look his shirt had ridden up nice nice. "Oh my god Adrien! You okay there?"

One dazed affirmation later, the two were seated at a table together, catching up. "How's life treating you?" He asked.

"Good, and you?" She responded.

"Can't complain." He answered.

"Can't or won't?" She quipped.

"Uuuuuhh, I plead the second." He replied.

"It's the fifth, but good try." She appraised.

"Studies killed you yet?" He queried.

"I'm still standing, unfortunately." He joked.

"Not if I'm around, apparently." She sent back.

"Yeah, guess I'm falling for you then." He flirted.

"Oh, w-well, I wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way down." She stammered.

"Aw, how sweet of you!" He laughed.

"So, I heard about your father." She started.

The rhythm of the conversation halted as Marinette started thinking about just how bad she might have fucked up. It was no secret that Adrien and his Father were a, sensitive topic that would be way more appropriately addressed in therapy, and she mentally kicked herself. (Stupid, stupid Mari, you don't bring up trauma and neglect.)  
The blonde paused for a moment, looked past Marinette, then shrugged and grinned. "Oh yeah that, it's pretty great right?"

"Wait," the designer started, "what now?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "It's so freeing! Fathers off my back and I'm feeling getting the whole college experience! Independence!"

She was, stunned. That was far from the expected reaction. "You're, glad"

"Well, yes." Adrien paused and looked out to the crowd. "There's nothing alienating me anymore."  
There was one last second of confusion on Marinette's face before she split into a grin, albeit a cautious one. "Oh Adrien, that's great! But, how're you still, here?"

He turned away, a small proud smile making itself known. "Oh, ya know. Shows on the internet."

"That's awesome! Like YouTube videos?" Her grin widened.

"Y-yeah," he stammered for a second (weird), "Something like that."

"I'm doing the same, bakeries don't make the most cash in the world." Marinette why the fuck did you say that you fucking moron he can't see that maybe you can move away and start a new career in South Africa becoming a spinster get all cultural and shit-

"Cool! What's your channel name?" Oh that damn innocent sunshine smile.

"Uh," quick come up with some bullshit. "I'm a little embarrassed. Maybe when the contents better?" Yeah that works good job Mari A plus recovery.

"Ah, same deal with me I guess." 

The pair paid the bill, conversation not as easy and natural as before but still fun. As they were leaving they heard Nino and Alya talking and froze. "Hey did you see that new Chat Noir guy?"

"Oh fuck yeah. He's hot, I'm totally adding all his stuff onto the Ladyblog. Ship that shit bro."

"Hell yeah."

Marinette was catatonic, Adrien was a deer in the headlights. Before either could see the others reaction they fled, yelling about homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be a harpy here but I would seriously recommend following my blog eternally-Frustrated. You'll get progress updates, memes and the ability to kinkshame me. (I'll learn to make links eventually.)


	4. On lock.

Adrien Agreste, or, more aptly, Chat Noir, had this shit on lock!

I mean, firstly he was still a model. Secondly, more money equals expansion (with toys and accessories). Thirdly, with time comes skill, and six months is a good deal of time. Fourth(ly?), he already had an example to follow. And follow he did, to the letter. Which led to his and Ladybugs fans shipping them (much to his pleasure, it was always interesting to read fanfic about yourself). Apparently his crush was aware of this as well, though she always seemed to brush it off, with just a "oh yeah he's pretty talented, but this is all business."

That didn't stop him from coming up with, what he felt to be, a fantastic idea. So he left a comment on one of her YouTube videos. "Let's do a collab sometime?"

So he waited. And waited. And waited. For two weeks.

While Marinette had many thoughts. First and foremost... "What the FUCK!?"

There was one problem, one very prominent issue. Adrien, and his stupid fucking, everything. She couldn't make God cry while she had a crush. But at the same time, Chat was a cutie patooty (that ass could rival Adriens Jesus Christ) and she wasn't dating him. And it's not like she wasn't experienced, college experimentation and all that. The facts remained however. Until she thought about it more and more, imaging his expressions, caused by her. That was the that convinced her (hey, the power of boners is truly deific).

So after two weeks of internal discussion, conversation and possible frustration, she DMed his twitter. "Good idea on the collab, I'll set everything up and message you again when it's done." 

Adrien was combusting. She said yes. She said yes. She said yes. SHE SAID YES!!  
He would be able to make a gaming video with his biggest crush! He played it over and over in his mind. Laughing, him charming her, the pair getting maybe a little frisky away from the camera, going on a date after, confessing their true feelings after a couple of months, getting married and having two kids, Felix and Mariana. Sure dealing with the left over paparazzi and his father would be hard, but they could make it work. After all, love like there's transcended all hardship, pure and untainted. And then when their kids went to college-Look you get the idea this fanboy was practically orgasming in his emotional pants.

Three days later Ladybug messaged him again, with a hotel, room number and a stating that he should bring his costume. So one quick car ride later, he arrived at the Kwami hotel, rode the elevator and entered to find a note. "Change in the left most bathroom." 

After slipping on the collar, ears and (new) clawed gloves over his clothes he left the room, entering, what he assumed to be, the living room, but without furniture and covered with a white tarp, as well as recording equipment. He briefly wondered where the computers were when Ladybug entered in Lingerie. 

Then it hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter. No excuse. Smut next chapter.


	5. Kinky cat boy

A bright red bra, accented with black around the edges, lacy and partially see through with little frills and polka dotted underwear to match. The whole set perfectly matched her creamy skin tone and accentuated her muscular frame, making her abs seem more pronounced. Lines of definition cut their way 

Chats jaw was in China, eyes as wide as saucers and he might have been salivating. Sure he'd seen it all before, but in person was a different experience, and with what it implied, the guy needed a chill pill. And probably a jaw brace jesus fuck that thing unhinged like a snakes. "Hey Kitty." Despite how casual and collected she said it, it felt like the worlds most effective seduction. 

Man he was one kinky cat boy (roll credits).

Chat gulped, opened his mouth to greet her, closed it and gulped again (repeat at naseum).

"What's wrong Chat," She smirked, "Cat got your tongue?"

Quick there's your chance flirt flirt do it now. "Maa-aybe it'll catch y-ous tongue." 

Fucking nailed it bro, nice save.

Ladybug nearly doubled over, her laughter high pitched and giggly like when one of her games glitched out. "Oh" wheeze, "my god." Giggle. "Are you," take a breath, "okay? Do you need some," another giggle, "water or something?"

Her laughter was infectious and soon the model was finding humor in his reaction himself, laughing and grinning. "No, no I'm fine. I just," lie, "expected us to undress on camera instead of before."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Chaton. Lucky I'm on the pill."

He gulped again. This was going to be, interesting.

"So," she glided over to the blonde, "do you want to plan how this'll go kitty?"

Another gulp, he was clearly a swallower. "Uh, maybe you could take the lead my lady?" Smooth.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice guys finish last huh?"

"They do if they want to please your partner." The smirk that spread across her face almost made him break that promise.

"We'll just see then." She paused. "Though it'll look weird if only one of use starts the show appropriately dressed."

He gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Strip."

His blush matched her mask. 

Slowly, he pulled off his shirt and pants, kicking off his shoes to show that he was wearing his Chat Noir undies (he liked to have the full ensemble at all times okay?) and his, while muscular, just slightly chubby frame. Since he was no longer a model, he allowed himself to, ya know, eat, leading to a more healthy and natural body type. He kept the clawed gloves, collar and newly added tail accessory that attached to his underwear. He could feel Ladybugs gaze running over him despite the fact that his own was fixed on an interesting bit of wood paneling before she tutted from behind him. "That type of tail won't work kitty, you won't be wearing underwear the whole time." When the hell did she move behind him?

Quietly, he whispered as his blush deepened. "There's a plug version in my bag."

Before he could realize the gravity of the suggestion she was there and back again, holding it smirking like a hunter and he was her prey (he was kinda proud honestly).  
"I'll slip this in later," she whispered, lips just barely grazing the shell of his ear and he shivered in response. 

A few moments later the two were positioned on the floor in front of the camera (Chat noted that there was a rug under the tarp and thanked the rug god for having mercy). "Hello everybody," Ladybug began cheerily, waving at the camera and grinning, "and welcome to the show. I'm so, so glad you could all join us for this very special event. Me and Chat Noir," Chat waved, "have known about you two shipping us for quite a while and we decided to give you all a little treat."

Ladybug said nothing else, just grabbing Chat by the collar and kissing him, causing him to squeak in surprise and her to groan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After the initial shock he closed his eyes, engrossed in the sensation of their tongues against one another and distantly aware that he was being led to the edge of the cameras view where the tail plug lay. Not breaking the kiss, the raven haired girl grabbed the toy, moved behind and started kissing the back of his neck, miming grabbing his ass while slipping her hand into his underwear. Moaning and pushing back into her grip as she pressed the toy against his ass, he felt the slightest bit of pain before it was secured within him. Again Ladybug moved, this time to his front and beginning to kiss down his neck, sending bursts of sweet pleasure matched with quietly whimpers down across his nerves with each intermittent bite and lick. Pausing at his collar to bite down a bit harder before gently licking the mark. Sliding her hands down to his hips, she slowly eased his underwear off, exposing him to the open air. Her body still hid him from the cameras view however, though when she slid a thigh between one of his legs what was happening was pretty apparent. He hid his face in the crook of her neck as he gave up on trying to maintain control and started swiftly rutting against her soft skin.

It wasn't until she pushed him onto his back that a spark of sentience burnt through the lusty haze, reminding him that his underwear was gone, his ass was full and Ladybug was biting down on his hip and lavishing it with attention before moving down to his member. Quickly kissing his inner thigh and winking at the camera, she licked a strip up his member and Chat hissed, hips twitching and she held him down. Smirking at his blown out eyes and breathless expression, she took the tip into her mouth, sucking gently and pressing her tongue against the bottom half before swallowing the rest. He gasped, arching off the floor and grabbing onto Ladybug, trying to anchor himself before she swiftly separated the two. "Wh-wh-" She held a finger to his lips.

"Uh-uh kitty. Can't end the show early." Innocent and cheery, but still sultry. 

Chat surged forward, earning a squeak from her instead as he kissed her, running his tongue over her pallet and practically ripping her bra off. Moving down to kiss her neck, though hurrying far more than she had. Once her underwear was out of the cameras view he ran his hand down, half knowing to avoid hurting her with the claws and instead miming what she did to him. Kissing and pulling the flesh of one breast into his mouth, kneading it with his tongue. She moaned into his ministrations, whining before sitting up suddenly and climbing into his lap, sealing any complaints with a third heated kiss. 

Rubbing herself against his hip was not what people wanted to see, however, and it took all of Chats focus to stop her. "My Lady," he whispered, "the show."

All of a sudden her eyes focused and she grinned at the camera, though with a degree of awkwardness, before the grin turned sinister and she sank down to the base in one go, expression unchanged. Chat, on the other hand, was a moaning mess, grabbing onto Ladybug in an attempt to still his overloaded movements. At least until she started moving, bouncing on him and letting out moans with each downward movement, speeding up every few strokes. After meeting for a fourth kiss, another downward movement, Ladybug trembles in response, Chat striking a bundle of nerves in the moment. A few more movements eliciting the same affect and the pair folded into each other, Chat getting hit by a blast of electric pleasure, yelling Ladybug into her shoulder as the other was overwrought with surging, intense waves of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, first two person smut scene ever. The quality will improve, don't worry.


	6. Marinette knows shit

And was on cloud fucking nine.

Hey, a girl (or whatever gender you identify as and as long as you aren't asexual (we're all inclusive here (woah like triple brackets and triple fourth wall break, damn))) gets sexually frustrated. Sure jilling off helps, and earns a paycheck, but ya need some hot ass sometimes. And Chats was piping, or, no, let's not reference pipes and asses at once. That's, ew. Anyways, as I was saying, Mari's mood and confidence had never been higher. And only continued climbing with each of their interactions. No, not "interactions", ya thirsty fucks. Actual time spent together, because guess what?

That double show they did, raked in a LOT of money for them. So they did more (for other reasons too), youtube collabs and Chat became a more prominent feature of the ladyblog, and on that scene as a whole. Along with more time spent between the two, the closer they became. Conversations became commonplace, even out of recordings. "Meet ups" became understated, almost regular and anticipated. It was nice, the pair both had one new friend, more money and more ways to fill time. Until Adrien realized how fucked he really was.

You see, having a celebrity crush is one thing. Becoming close friends (identities withholding) with them is in another fucking dimension where Pennywise isn't gay and that erotic Trump fan fiction is a bestselling novel. Every video recorded just let him learn more about her. Every live show was a taste at what a romantic relationship would be like. Every rebutted flirt, disregard and goodbye was a reminder. But, S.O.C.K.S, he guessed. As long as they were friends he could live with it and entertain the fantasy. 

Or he assumed. Fucking tomato had to get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. Remember to follow my Tumblr at eternally-frustrated.


	7. A painters model

You see, my dear sinners, Adrien Agreste, loath he is too admit it, has a jealous streak.

It usually came out when Nino bragged about his relationship with Alya (not that he was jealous of Nino being with Alya, he just wanted that with Ladybug). But what really brought it out was one, little new fucker named Nathanael. And before you fucking ask why, I know you, the reason is simple. Ladybug had started doing shows with him, flirting with him, letting him lay his hands on her. And try as he might, he couldn't deny this pissed him off. Yes, he knew him and Ladybug weren't a thing, but that didn't mean that goddamn fruit could use her as his canvas. Because that's what their shows were, him painting her.

Marinette, however, had different feelings about this. Despite her partnership with Chat would lead you too believe, she did refuse to get "physical" with anyone else. Blondy only got in because she already knew a bit about his mannerisms from his numerous private shows for her, and she could've picked far worse. So all Nathanael was allowed to do was use her as a canvas, fulfilling some kinda niche that she didn't know existed. And earning her more cash.

Adrien's jealousy reached boiling point one evening. While he was studying/reading ladynoir fan fiction, his phone beeped with a notification, stating that Ladybug was streaming. Quickly going to the site page and logging on, shedding his pants and underwear, only to see the red haired painted already on screen. (Goodbye Agreste Erection). The pair had already started, a layer of red paint covering most of Ladybugs torso. Classical music played in the background (that pretentious fuck), but otherwise the only silence breaker was Nathanael giving instructions and Ladybug giggling at the tickling sensation. With careful, steady strokes the rest of her body turned red, save for her face. Next he grabbed a new brush, black paint and started creating dots of black in differentiating sizes (how original, did he run out of ideas?). Once that was complete, he added details to create a carapace like sheen, completing the look.

Adrien watched this all through gritted teeth, pissed but still curious as to what actually happened in their shows. Once it ended, he logged off, and dragged himself to bed before his jealousy damaged his sense of rationality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come character arcs


	8. Obliging

Marinette was, in a word, obliging. 

She just couldn't help being helpful, it was in her DNA. This, at times was probably a bad thing. Like when she had to help Chloe design a dress for an exam (a second around Chloe shortened Maris life span by a full minute, true story). But usually it all ended in a neat little bow, all plot lines nice and complete. She figured it was just her duty, be as nice and polite as possible to everyone. But, as with all stories, this can, and will, cause conflict. And how did it cause conflict in this story? Well considering I have an arc to finish it has something to do with frickin Vincent Van Tomato.

It does actually (amazing segway, I know), because the art students had an assignment, to paint a subject of their choosing. To capture the human form. To understand what makes a body so truly intriguing! To immortalize the essence of-okay you get it. And who did tomato choose? Marinette, because this plot has to happen somehow. This happened when she was picking up coffee (the holy substance) at The Ladies Cafe, still avoiding Alya and Nino, when she was approached by Nate. "Uh, h-hey Mari." He stuttered as a greeting.

"Hi Nathanael!" There's that bubbly personality, "How's class going?"

"G-good, thank you." More stuttering. "About that."

"Hmm?"

"I-I need your help." Good lord boy you've seen the same girl naked this is just ridiculous.

"I'm not sure I could help with anything honestly, art isn't my thing. Unless its composition or drawing fabrics!"

"I need you to model for me." Finally.

Of course Mari agreed, why wouldn't she? And after getting his dorm address, she prepared to leave the cafe. But a certain friend skulking in the shadows had other ideas. Was that blond hair? No it was brown. It was Alya. Adrien was going to another cafe, too flustered about the whole ladyblog situation. "So you're going on a date with mister salsa eh?"

Marinette just about teleported out of her skin and most of her internal organs because oh lord when Alya learn to turn invisible. "No, of course not!"

"Uh-huh, sure. I thought you had the hots for Adrien?" The brunette asked, cocking a smile.

"I do not have the hots for him." She blushed. "I just have a crush on him. And his personality."

"Really? Alya leered, smirking as she did so. "So you've never thought of those strong arms hoisting you up? Feeling those abs against your, well, own abs? Combing your fingers through his hair as he moans hotly while you-"

"Alright that's enough!" Marinette was blushing an incredibly deep red at that point. "What I have thought about is none of your business. Besides, why do you even care that I'm going to help Nathanael?"

"Dunno, seems iffy. Sure he ain't gonna try to put the moves on ya?"

"I'm quite certain THATS not going to happen." 

"Mari, girl, you're a great friend who's featured in a good many dreams of mine," Marinette figured that number double what Alya thought, "but you are about as innocent as they come."

Thankfully she didn't notice the smirk her friend wore at the word innocent, and continued. "He's inviting you to his dorm room. To model for him. Connect the dots."

"Do you really think Nate would do something like? Really really?"

"You never know. People do change."

Marinette sighed, fiddling with one of her ponytails. "Well, maybe true. But I can't just back out now. I've already agreed."

"No problem girl." Alya did a little pose in the air, closing her eyes, putting a hand on her hip and raising her index finger. "I just send an escort with you."

Mari just expected the brunette to send Nino.

Little did she know, I, the author, have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I really, really wanted to improve the quality of this and further chapters. I'd like to thank Clarisa for commenting such nice feedback and letting me know I'm not being too vague with my characterization. I'd also like to thank yasminlly for consistently sending such great motivation. Thanks to everyone else for leaving kudos and enjoying this dumb fic!


	9. Cats are kinda scary

Adrien liked it think he was a gentleman.

As sinful as his source of income was, he still went out of his way to be polite, respectful and proper. A habit from his childhood he assumed. So of course he agreed to escort Mari when Alya asked him to. Why wouldn't he? Of course he didn't know why he was escorting, or that what he was doing wasn't escorting and more guarding. But the fact remained, and he waited at the cafe patiently, hands folded behind his back and bouncing on his heels. Him and Ladybug had a let's play scheduled that week, which boosted his mood. 

Marinette had an odd awakening that morning, surfacing from a oddly romantic dream featuring a pair of cat like green eyes and a Cheshire grin. Shrugging it off as a case of mismatched identities by her subconscious and getting ready for her day, double checking her hair and clothes as she left. Alya had told her that her escort was at the cafe, so that was her first stop, she needed coffee anyways. What she didn't need (wants and needs are different kids) was Adrien Agreste smiling and waving as if he expected her to arrive. "Hey, Marinette," he called, stretching up higher so it was easier for her to spot him, "I'm over here, hey!!"

She hid her face in the collar of her jacket, turning it up to hide the blush as she walked over. "H-hey Adrien." I know at some point I have to get her to braven up for plot reasons but that ain't now, "What's u-up?"

"Alya said you had something going on and that I should escort you?" His smile turned crooked, considering. "Didn't she tell you?"

"N-no, actually." She planned to give the brunette a tongue lashing-wait this isn't that kinda fic.

He cocked his head, scanning the cafes crowd of patrons curiously. "Oh, hm. I bet she just forget to tell you?"

"Yeah that's p-probably it," she swore she saw a flash of brown hair in that crowd. "U-um, do you wanna get going?" 

"Don't you wanna get anything from the cafe? Or do Alya's goods disappoint you're professional taste buds?"

"N-no, don't worry w-we can just get going!" 

Adrien looked a little concerned at his friends reaction, before visibly shrugging it off and offering to hook his arm around hers with an easy grin. "Off we go then," he paused, the gears in his head visibly turning, "My Lady."

The pair walked across the campus, passing time with conversation and slowly causing Marinette to wind down from her nerves until they reached Nathanael's room. Right after she knocked on the door, the blonde paused. "So who are you helping out anyways?"

Mari turned, giving him a curious look. "Alya didn't tell you?" She swore to make her friend pay, "I'm just helping-" 

She was interrupted by the person in question opening the door. "Nathanael,hi!"

The redhead blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a quiet, "Hi M-Marinette." He didn't notice the second member of the pair for a moment, since he was standing behind her and had turned strangely quiet after seeing the artist, his expression having turned grave. 

"U-um, who do you have with you?" 

"Hm?" She turned, barely glancing at her escort and not noticing how his disposition had changed, "It's just Adrien, Alya sent him over to," a beat, "keep me company so I wouldn't distract you while you paint."

"O-oh," Nate visibly paled at that news, a fact Adrien latched onto immediately, " W-well, I'm glad you won't be bored."

"Yeah," Marinette went straight past the sudden hitch in the rhythm, "So, should we get started?"

On pure visuals, from the right angle, the scene looked amicable and relaxed. For anyone who saw it accurately, it was a oddly tense. One posing, growing weary from the position, one painting, uncomfortable at the situation, one watching the whole situation intensely. The painter consistently had to start over, tossing failed forms barely through the first steps. Until, eventually, "U-um, could you take off that jacket?"

You could almost hear Adrien tensing, fixing his gaze to the artist in the hopes that it would eviscerate him. The air immediately charged, every spark of static between particles multiplied by the sudden stop in the room. "Um, w-why?" She croaked out, catching how Adrien was basically snarling. 

Nathanael blushed, quickly trying to amend the situational on. "J-just to more easily capture your figure!" 

"Not like you'd have trouble capturing Ladybugs figure." Those were the first words spoken by the model.

"W-what?" The red head stuttered, immediately freezing in place, rigid.

"You heard me."

Mari and Nate both had identical deer in the headlights expression, which intensified when Alya barged in, Nino standing behind her with a camera and dragged her friend out. "That's gonna be a scene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long everyone, holidays been keeping me busy. But, I kinda want to take this moment to point out that the vote to abolish net neutrality takes place tomorrow. So, if you don't want the internet to get fucked, sign here: https://www.change.org/p/save-net-neutrality-netneutrality?recruiter=842298518&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition


	10. Texting your business/bedroom partner goes well sometimes.

To call what happened at Nathanael's a shock would've been a lazy, if apt, representation.

No one had heard what Adrien said to the painter, save the redhead himself, but it had caused in definite shift in Marinette's world. One: Adrien cared enough that when he believed Nate was trying something he stepped. Two: He was concerned enough to actually get pissed off, which was a rare occurrence for the sunshine boi. And three: He watched Ladybugs shows. 

Now this presented a very special dilemma for her. This is the kind of thing she would've squeaked about with Alya in high school. But it wasn't high school anymore, and she couldn't exactly talk to her friend about this without revealing some kinda secret. But she did have a friend who shared that particular secret, and she had his phone number.

L.B: "I have a question for you, if you aren't too busy.”

Adrie was kinds just, lounging. His apartment had exposed rafters and so he was hanging from one upside down. He really had no idea how to spend all his new free time. Though that did mean that when his phone rang he spasmed off the rafters and onto the floor before snatching it up excitedly, not used to getting texted first. 

C.H: “Of course my lady, anything for you.”

L.B: “Okay so, I have a sort of problem?”

C.H: “Do tell.”

L.B: “Okay so, this may surprise you, but I do-“

She paused mid-message, should she really tell Chat about Adrien? Of course they were friends, and she had started trusting him more than she ever intended to. But still, telling him she had a crush would be a weird situation. Too many factors. Like, way too many. Woah...

Anyways, back to the texting.

L.B: “Okay so, this may surprise you, but I do have a friend who I’m really close to and care really deeply about and I just found out he watches my shows.”

C.H: “Woooooooooow. That’s, certainty a problem. I’m assuming they still don’t know who you are?”

L.B: “Yup. Hard yes on there.”

C.H: “Well, no issue then right?”

L.B: “None aside from the fact that I feel weird about it.”

C.H: “Mmmmmm. Yeah, I’d imagine. Unfortunately I think the only way to deal with that would be talking to them about it, I think. I’m banking on ‘healthy communication’ here.”

L.B: “Yeah nah.”

C.H: “Or stop your shows and get a new job.”

L.B: “Hell no!”

Marinette even surprised herself with the intensity of her reaction. It was just a job to her, but there was another factor that would be removed if she stopped doing shows. Nope that’s going in the mind bank, not dealing with it. 

L.B: “I guess I’ll just have to deal I guess?”

C.H: “Well, whenever you wanna talk about it. I’m your cat!”

L.B: “Yeah, sure kitty.”

She did actually take him up on that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took over a month to come out! Long story short, family and mental health dealings, no biggie. Please enjoy and look forward to the new updates coming soon.


	11. Strapping in

Chat Noir was kinky.

I mean, that’s obvious, to literally everyone. But working with Ladybug (Did you mean: a literal sex goddess borne of pure sin coated in a sweet girl) had brought out more of those traits. Which was why he was bent over in front of a camera, meowing meekly and waiting for his Lady to finish prepping him. Of course he had the collar, though it was tight enough to restrict his breathing just a slight amount. Not enough to cause any issues, just enough to feel restrained. His little cat ears were a tad skew, a product of feral passion. Much like the choked moan that he breathed out as his partner ran an appreciative hand over his cock. “That’s a good kitty, just wait a small moment for me, Okay?”

He just meowed back again, for fear of being punished, until he practically cried in relief when the polka dotted strap on finally entered him, splitting him apart from end to center. The process was agonizingly slow, filling him gently and softly, though still drawing choked whines from his throat until she was buried to the hilt. “Are you okay kitten?”, she reached to caress along his jaw, “Do we need more lube, is too much, does it feel comfortable?”

Chat groaned out a confirmation, rocking his hips back against his lady in desperation. “Good boy,” she whispered, grabbing an appreciative handful of his ass before making her first movement, shoving him forward and ripping a strained mewl out of him. He felt lines of electricity running through his skin, along his veins and turning his blood boiling, pumping through his body. Ladybug just rubbed along his back, enjoying the way his legs quivered and voice shook. Her next thrust was slower, gentler. A languid lull and push, helping him adjust to the feeling, helping him shift around it. He just kept groaning and shivering around it. Then another rough thrust, shifted to hit that particular little bunch of nerves, causing him arch, hold back a moan and driving his spine into it. Ladybug just grabbed his hips, starting to set a rhythm at that position, driving him mad with the razor sensation. His tormenter started grinning, running her hand over his back and thighs as she moved, loving how he tensed and rippled. Then she decided to start playing a bit more rough, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging, forcing his neck up. Next raking her nails down his back, then going as far as to get two fingers into his mouth, feeling how he lapped at the intruder. He was already on the edge, the thought of him getting spit roasted by two women with strap ons, both with the same hair and features, wait-only his though was interrupted by feeling like he’d been tightened to the point of snapping, and snap he did. Arms finally giving out as his climax ruined him.

Ladybug gently eased out of him, letting him catch his breath and return to reality before pulling him close, ruffling his hair and placing an affectionate kiss to his forehead. She wasn’t the star of that show, though she had plenty of fun already. The camera was off with a half made goodbye before she turned to her partner. “Hey,” gentle, quiet, he was raw and sensitive, “Chat?”

“One moment, please, I’ll get going soon, I promise.” He spoke like molasses, thick and slow.

“No, it’s okay. We’ll just stay like this for a while.” Posed with Chat leaning against her chest, half asleep with her arms around him, holding him close, tight, like a lover.

She couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a writing binge thanks to NSP and geek remix. Enjoy literally all of my kinks in writing.


	12. Dreamlike.

Adrien woke up, confused but comfortable, in someone else’s bed. Also with a sore ass, that too.

Swaddled in covers, warm and soft and surprisingly safe, in a room strewn with sowing supplies and cut outs of high fashion stuck to the walls. A desk in a corner with a quietly humming lap top, screen saver on. Lazy, slow sunlight floated into the room from a barely opened curtain, warming the duvets slightly. He didn’t wanna get up, break this pretty picture, kill the quiet harmony. He wanted to stay in the happiness, in the comfort, in the warm fantasy. 

He couldn’t, though. He couldn’t pretend, his mask was already on the bedside table. He wondered if she saw his face.

Ladybug was in her kitchen, just started cooking a breakfast. “Hey,” he started, no charisma or bravado, “good morning.”

“Hey.” When she turned around, she had her mask on, “Sleep well?”

“I did, thanks. Where did you sleep?”

“I lay next to you until you fell asleep, then on the couch.”

“Tried to cuddle your kitty eh?”

“You’re comfy, what can I say?” She shrugged, an easy comfortable smile on her face and a gentle laugh, then a comfortable silence.

“You’re bed is really nice.” He didn’t feel like giving the conversation a point, he was just loving the time with her. “Thanks for driving me here and letting me, stay.”

“I couldn’t just kick you home, it wouldn’t have been right after how we spent the evening.” The eggs started popping in a concerning way, and she let those take priority for a moment. “You’re welcome to use it again anytime.”

The implication of what that meant hung in the air for a moment, and the two looked at each other intently, knowing what it would lead to. “We won’t be able to keep this up then.”

Marinette smiled at Adrien, “I know. How do you want your toast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting to the end my dudes. Get hype. Also, Church by fallout boy is absolutely how Chat feels about Ladybug, fight me.


	13. A modifier.

Life continued as normal, with only that slight modification.

After sessions in the evening, they would sleep over at either’s apartment, somehow managing to keep their identities secret. Chat learnt how Ladybug liked her coffee (black, it scared him). Ladybug learnt that they shared a favorite breakfast (pastries, in general). He learnt to give her an extra duvet, she learnt to give him the non-down feathers and blankets, he learnt to use the gentler products on her laundry, she learnt to wake him during nightmares immediately, he learnt to immediately get her a hot water bottle and headache   
pills during, well, self explanatory for literally everyone. 

They learnt a lot about each other, way more than they ever intended when they first started their relationship. It was, definitely strange for the both of them. But there was never a single complaint, just comfortable conversation about life, work, school or nothing at all. They became closer than friends, than lovers, closer than, whatever word came next. They never cared enough to name it, just created a little memory-collage of pretty moments. 

Chat failed cooking a basic meal, Ladybug slipped and fell face first into his chest, they leant out the window and felt the summer rain, he told her how much she meant to him. 

Then he got a phone call, and he heard his father say: “That’s enough, your little rebellious stint ends now.”


	14. Graduation, one type gone into detail.

Adrien Agreste, child model, born into wealth, had made his own cash.

Why, you may ask? He needed to after his father took it away. Why did he take it away? Adrien grew up. Why did he grow up and how did he? Well shut up and listen, we’re at the end of the story. Adrien was in his final year at university and loving the true freedom it offered. Of course he was completely out of his fathers grasp, modeling career behind him. This, to a degree (he still didn’t like to think he held grudges) removed some of the resentment he’d built for his father, or at least cooled it. That stopped when he found his father was coming to pick up his most valuable asset after all this time. So what did the model do when he wanted to stay in his prime?

You remember the first chapter, it has to do with that.

There were a few ways to experience university.

The one Marinette chose was pretty atypical. 

Since a single bakery couldn’t fund a girl through university, and to pay off a loan, she took one of the easiest options. Cam shows. She never told her friends, family Adrien, it was meant to be shared with one other. And after hearing that that other was starting a show, she immediately tuned in. She loved supporting him, after all. She was, however, pretty confused when he wasn’t dressed in his whole ensemble, just the mask. “Uh, hey everyone.” He started.

“So something came up, that uh, may remove me from this situation. So, to prevent that, I kinda have to reveal something.”

And with that, off came the mask. And his phone started ringing too. “Oh hey bugaboo,” he said, answering it, “I’m just in the middle of something can I call you back?”

“You’re Adrien Agreste?!”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He had a nervous chuckle. “Sorry to drop this on you.”

Marinette was fucking hyped. “Do you know how much this rocks for me!?”

“.....Wait wut?”

“It’s me, Marinette!”

“Wait really?!”

Surprise surprise, they just got closer. 

They even held hands at their graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It’s done. I’m gonna be honest, I never thought I’d finish This thing. It actually just started as those two beginning chapters. And now it’s, well, fourteen relatively short chapters. But still, this is the first thing I’ve ever finished. And it’s, really an achievement for me. That being said, I know this thing isn’t perfect. There are plenty of errors and missed opportunities, but this is like, my first thing ever. Also Bullysquadess left kudos so I feel pretty great about that. And, with this being done, I can start a new fic! And this one, surprise surprise, will be a Miraculous Persona 5 AU, with all the holders and a substantially longer story! So, to see updates on that, follow my tumblr at Eternally-Frustrated. And I am genuinely excited to start that. So, until then, remember to follow so you stay in the loop!


End file.
